Angustia
by Mister Walker
Summary: Me iba a volver loco, caminaba por la habitación de extremo a extremo como un desquiciado mientras la oía desde el otro lado de la puerta, estaba a punto de pegar un golpe a la silla más cercana cuando de nuevo la oigo gritar... aunque me decían que me calmara no podía hacerlo, Annabeth estaba ahí al otro lado de la puerta agonizando y todo era mi culpa. PERCABETH


**¿Como se le dice al terminó cuando piensas en muchas cosas a la vez sin parar…? ¡Lluvia de ideas! Ahora me acuerdo.**

**Bueno eso es lo que pasó (o pasaba por mi cabeza) cuando decidí escribir esto y el otro drabble que subí.**

**¡Disfrutenlo!.**

* * *

Me iba a volver loco.

Caminaba por la habitación de extremo a extremo como un desquiciado mientras la oía desde el otro lado de la puerta, estaba a punto de pegar un golpe a la silla más cercana cuando de nuevo la oigo gritar.

—Tienes que calmarte amigo— me dice Jasón a punto de obligarme por la fuerza a sentarme.

Como espera que me calme mientras oigo los gritos de dolor y angustia de mi Annabeth del otro lado de la habitación, la verdad es que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios… los demás no dejaban de verme más preocupados por mí que por ella, parecía una musaraña de lo inquieto que estaba a tal punto que solo me faltaba empezar a caminar por las paredes.

—Suficiente Percy— Piper me rogó, debió usar su encanto vocal ya que mis músculos se relajaron y pude respirar con normalidad como no lo había hecho desde hace 6 horas.

Pero otro grito de dolor me volvió a poner tenso separandoME de ella inmediatamente para intentar llegar a la puerta, Frank se irguió como un gigante guardián frente a esta obstruyendo el paso, tuvo que recibir la ayuda de Hazel para detenerme y echarme para atrás.

—Ella va a estar bien, créeme— dijo su novia.

Me quería arrancar los cabellos mientras la oía gemir de dolor detrás de ellos y de la puerta, volví de nuevo a caminar de lado intentando distraerme más era imposible… Annabeth estaba ahí al otro lado de la puerta agonizando y todo era mi culpa, tal vez "aquello" no fue buena idea después de todo ya que comenzaba a arrepentirme.

Pero ella fue la que insistió.

—Aguanta ahí, todo saldrá bien— escuchaba a Will hablándole, además también oía a Kayla su ayudante moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación con un sonido metálico proveniente de los instrumentos médicos.

Mis amigos me miraban incrédulos de cuclillas en el suelo, seguro debía tener una cara de desquiciado… más bien sentí que en algún momento sufriría una crisis emocional, las respiraciones agitadas de ella y el oírla presionando contra la cama no me hacían sentir mejor.

—¡Relajaté Percy!— Habló Thalia rudamente. —No es como si se fuera morir—

"Morir"… esa palabrita revotaba en mi cabeza como un bolo de lotería.

—¡¿Y… si eso ocurría?!— le murmuré con terror recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza, pero con los nervios crispados apenas si lo sentí. Jamás me perdonaría si algo le pasaba.

Me levanté histérico cuando solté un grito de sorpresa al llegar a la esquina de la habitación al abrirse un portal de sombras en el suelo y un joven con espada negra surgía de él.

—Lo siento, vine tan pronto como me enteré— Nico se disculpó dirigiéndose a mí. —¿Cómo esta Annabeth?—

Quería contestarle cuando todos oímos un nuevo grito proveniente de ella, Nico arrugó la cara de miedo mientras yo casi caigo en el pánico, pero Nico me sacudió de los hombros diciéndome que debía resistir… aunque por mirada compartía un poco de mi angustia, así que no sentí las mismas ganas de golpearlo como a los demás.

—Todo estará bien, descuida—

Fue entonces cuando la oí llamarme con su voz iracunda…

—¡TENGO QUE ENTRAR!— exclamé esperando usarla como excusa, pero de nueva cuenta todos me retuvieron como un coreback es retenido por la defensa rival cuando intenta cruzar las yardas en el campo de fútbol.

Clarisse trato, para ser hija del dios de la guerra, de hacerme entrar en razón diciéndome que si entraba solo me pondrían más nervioso y entorpecería el trabajo del hijo de Apolo, aunque sabía que tenía razón no podía evitarlo… mis impulsos ardían como gasolina Premium apremiándome para que atraviese esa puerta.

—¡TE ODIO SESOS DE...!— su voz se ahogo con otro grito.

Forcejeé de inmediato nuevamente

—Siempre dicen lo mismo— dijeron Travis y Connor, intente hacerles caso y me senté viendo como suspiraban aliviados, luego fruncieron el ceño mientras pisoteaba el suelo a gran velocidad como el aleteo de un colibrí, no pensé que "Aquello" fuera a ser tan difícil… y doloroso.

El movimiento dentro del cuarto se habían vuelto más apurados y yo sabía que algo no debía ir bien.

—Resiste Annabeth— dijo Will de nuevo.

POR ZEUS ¡QUÉ TERMINE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!.

—Sí, ya falta poco— volvió a decir.

Los chicos curiosos apegaron sus oídos a la puerta, yo me quede sentado porque sentía que si me paraba ni el Sr. D podría curarme de la locura que me daría, los gritos de Annabeth eran más agudos sus respiraciones más profundas y su voz más iracunda, quizá me mataría después, me golpearía o me atizaría con su cuchillo… pero al menos ella estaría conmigo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!— gritó tan fuerte que todos nos cubrimos los oídos,

Y luego se quedó callada… pasaron un par de minutos más y los chicos se miraban entre sí confusos y quizá asustados… Yo estaba a punto de ponerme en pie y atropellar a todos para entrar si era necesario cuando Will abrió la puerta.

—Ya puedes pasar Percy— me dijo, no había nada en su rostro que me diera alguna señal , hice a todos prácticamente a un lado como Moisés al abrir el mar rojo al entrar…

Y la vi.

Reposaba inmóvil en la cama con la cabeza desviada a un lado con los ojos cerrados y sus rizos rubios desparramados sobre la almohada y el rostro, no detecté ningún movimiento mientras avanzaba hacia ella con el corazón en la garganta sin siquiera oír la voz de Kayla que me hablaba… cuando me temí lo peor ella me miró y sonrió.

—Hola— me dijo con la voz tranquila y llena de paz interior.

Escuché los pasos de mis amigos detrás mientras entraban a la habitación, pero mi atención estaba puesta en un pequeño bultito envuelto en sabanas que descansaba en los brazos de Annabeth… mientras que con sus tormentosos ojos grises me decía que me sentara en su lado.

—Míralo— me dijo apuntando a su regazo.

Destape con suma delicadeza la sabana que cubría el bultito.

—Es… precioso—

Will se acercó sonriente a mi lado.

—Preciosa querrás decir— aclaró, yo lo miraba con una cara de "¡¿En serio?!"

La pequeña criatura parpadeó y pude notar unos profundos ojos verdes… sentí que cada molécula de mi cuerpo iba a explotar pero me contuve cuando vi el rostro Annabeth, a pesar de lucir fatigada, con el pelo revuelto y perlada de sudor, verla ahí recostada sosteniendo a nuestro bebe…

Jamás se vio más hermosa.

—¿Quieres cargarla?— dijo luciendo una sonrisa cansada como insinuando que la niña quería conocer a su papá.

Ya en mis brazos el calor que despedía me encendió como un árbol de navidad, acaricie con toda la suavidad que pude el mechoncito rubio sobre su frente.

—Eres preciosa— rectifiqué mi error previo, por un instante mientras le retiraba mi brazo de encima, con su manita agarro mi meñique, como si reaccionara a mí voz… la misma voz que le hablo al vientre en el estuvo durante estos 9 meses.

Su mamá sonrió tan dulcemente que no noto cuando la vi.

—Annabeth…— susurré su nombre con un tono de gratitud, agradeciendo por darme este hermoso regalo de vida.

Todos nos miraban alegres a mas no poder, Piper abrazada de costado junto a Jasón, Hazel estrechado de una mano con Frank y con la otra en su pecho, Rachel limpiándose algunas lagrimillas de júbilo, Thalia y Nico viéndome con orgullo… incluso Clarisse, Katie, Travis y Connor con mirada sugestiva como si me dijeran al unísono "Picaron".

El rostro de Annabeth parecía llamarme así que la besé… y después besé en la frente a nuestro hij-. Perdón…

Nuestra hija.

* * *

**Respondiendo a tu pregunta Mcviales: Una viñeta en "fanfiction" (según lo que averigüé) es una historia de no más de 1000 palabras, así como un drabble es un corto de no más de 500 palabras. (arriba de 1000 es un one-shot ^^)**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado … Nos leemos :)**


End file.
